4 Girls 4 the Marauders
by Mooin
Summary: 4 Weiber und die Marauder... Choas vorprogrammiert! Versch. Pairings :JennyJames, AlanaSirius, SteffiRemus und Simone und Peter


Disclaimer : Ich verdien' mit der Story kein Geld (wäre ja auch zu schön!) und nachdem ich mit den Vieren genug gespielt hab - nich falsch verstehen! - leg ich sie artig wieder zurück!

Die anderen Figuren existieren auch real.. also ka Anspruch druff erheben, tz...;) Aber ihr dürft gern reviewen.

Thx an meine Beta Anaralasia

* * *

**4 Girl's 4 the Marauders**

_1. Kapitel_

_Einleitung_

Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen, als ich aus dem Fenster sah. Ich war die erste die wach war...das dachte ich zumindest.

"Hey Alana, hörte ich eine Stimme, die ich nur zu gut kannte.

Es war eine meiner drei Freundinnen und durch Zufall teilte ich mir auch mit diesen ein Zimmer.

Jenny ( eigentlich Jennifer doch sie hasst es wenn man sie so nennt), die mit der ich mich am besten verstand.

"Oh, Morgen!", sagte ich mit heiserer Stimme, die ich morgens immer habe, wenn ich nicht rede.

"Warum stehst du am Fenster, ich meine wir haben Wochenende?"

" Ich habe nur nachgedacht!"

Genau so redete ich mich raus. Doch doof , dass das meine Freundinnen kennen..! Blöd...

Ach so, Ich hab sie euch ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt, mhm... ich fange an... undzwar mit ... mhm...mit Jenny... genau mit Jenny:

Also..Jenny ist eine meiner Mitschülerinnen und Freundinnen. Eigentlich heißt sie Jennifer Küppers, doch sie hasst es wie die Pest, wenn man sie so nennt. Sie ist ein Jahr jünger als ich und ist, nun ja ... nicht gerade beliebt, aber auch nicht verhasst. Schlank, blonde Haare, grüne Augen - Der perfekte Mix. Ach ja, hätte ich fast vergessen: sie ist total in James Potter verliebt! Ok, das war n' Joke. Eher umgekehrt. Er rennt ihr immer hinterher! Ich meine ich will nicht die eifersüchtige Freundin spielen, aber er ist überall wo sie auch ist. Was ist, wenn eine von uns drei Girls ein Gespräch braucht - kommt er dann auch mit? Ja, ich weiß dass ich fies bin...aber ihr kennt die MARAUDER nicht. Zum Glück. Seid froh!

Als zweites Steffi. Sie hat ebenfalls einen Spitznamen genau wie Jenny. Sie ist auch hübsch und ist unglaublich schlau. Das ist mein voller Ernst, ihr müsst euch mal einen Vortrag von der reinziehen, dann wisst ihr was ich meine! Sie ist in jedem Fach gut außer Zaubertränke, denn offenbar hat Prof. McGowen einen Werwolf an mir gefressen..!

Tja, wenigstens in einem Fach gute Noten. Aber was mich irritiert ist ja BLACK .. ganz genau, Black. Eigentlich heißt er Sirius Black. Blöder Name, oder? Ich meine, geht den das an was ich mit McGowen habe, oder was?

Dieser Black setzt sich immer für mich ein. Ätzend. Denkt der ich bin ein zerbrechliches Zuckerpüppchen?

Egal, zurück zu Steffi.Wir Girls haben nämlich langsam das Gefühl, dass Steffi sich von uns abwendet. Komisch.

Die dritte ist Simone Ingenkamp - Die, die keine Meinung hat. Ich persönlich mag sie nicht leiden, doch für Steffi ist sie eine gute Freundin. Über sie gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen...obwohl...sie ist auch ziemlich schlank und hat sehr, sehr blondes Haar. Da passen die Blondinnen Witze! Sie ist so naja in der Schule, also das heißt im Klartext gut. Mehr gibt es nicht zu erzählen.

Und jetzt kommt das hässliche Entlein aka ich, Alana :

Ich habe braune Haare mit blonden und roten Strähnchen( im Moment - kann sich schnell wieder ändern!). Ich interesiere mich sehr für Keltik und Mhystik. Die Marauder bezeichnen mich schon als Gothic. Blödsinn. (B/N: Also, wenn du Goth bist, was bin ich denn dann? Der Teufel persönlich? lach..) Ich meine wer glaubt denen denn? Keiner! Tatsache. Ich bin ziemlich schlagfertig, was im Grunde heißt, dass jeder der nicht hört eins aufs Maul bekommt. Fast jeder Junge hat sich schon eine gefangen, außer Black. Dabei muss er doch viel schlimmer sein als alle anderen, oder? Außerdem muss ich mich noch wegen Hochverrats an ihm rächen! Es ist schlimm : Er geht mit jedem Mädchen (außer uns vieren natürlich), schläft mit ihnen, verliert danach das Interesse an ihnen und bricht ihnen einer nach der anderen vor der ganzen Schule das Herz oder lässt sie einfach fallen! Wir hassen ihn dafür. Ich mein er ist manchmal ganz nett, aber zugleich auch ziemlich ätzend.

Das wars erstmal mit uns.. Und jetzt zurück zu meiner (unserer) Geschichte.

"Ach, sag schon.. wen haste eigentlich beobachtet?", fragte sie mit einer Stimme, die ich nur aus Filmen kenne in denen ein Verhör vorkommt.

"Ok.. ich habe die Marauder beobachtet."

Jetzt wars raus und ich wusste was jetzt kam!

"Ohhh ... Musstest du wieder dein Sirius-Schätzchen beobachten? Du kannst ja nicht von ihm lassen!"

"Das stimmt nicht! Ich werde nie mit Black zusammen kommen und zusammen sein!", fauchte ich zurück.

Nur ein bisschen zu laut. So waren jetzt auch Steffi und Simone wach.

"Sie hat Sirius beobachtet, sagte Jenny mit breitem Grinsen.

'Steffi, ich möchte einen langen Vortrag darüber, dass ich nicht Sirius Black beobachte, bitte', dachte ich und offenbar konnte Steffi meine gedanken lesen.

"Also, theoretisch beobachtet sie ihn nicht den sie hasst ihn, oder...?"

- Ich nickte mit dem Kopf -

"...doch eigentlich gibt es ja diesen Spruch..."

- Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen-

"...WAS SICH NECKT, DASS LIEBT SICH!"

Dieser Satz tat mehr weh als tausend Worte, das fand ich zumindest. Wenn jemand wusste, wie er mich zum kochen brachte, dann waren es die drei. Wisst ihr eigentlich wie ätzend es ist, wen man schon am Morgen mit den Maraudern beziehungsweise mit Sirius Black genervt wird! Mein Tag war schon versaut.

"Shit, wir müssen zum Frühstück!", sagte Steffi.

Ich war ihr so dankbar bis mich die Realität wieder einholte.

"Wir haben eine Minute nach Elf", rief Simone entsetzt.

Was habe ich doch für ein schreckliches Leben, denn es gibt nur bis Elf Uhr Frühstück! Ich hatte völlig vergessen die Marauder im Auge zu behalten.Verdammt!

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

"Herrein" riefen wir vier wie in einem Chor.

Eintratten drei Jungen und ich traute meinen Augen nicht.Es waren James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew. Zu meinem Glück fehlte er. Er fehlte. Die drei Jungen hatten jeder einen Beutel in der Hand.

"Hi ihr vier!",sagte Lupin."Wir haben euch etwas mitgebracht!"

Offenbar hatten die drei beschlossen Lupin reden zu lassen.

"Das ist aber nett Remus!", erwiderte Steffi. Moment mal - hatte sie ihn gerade wirklich REMUS genannt? Oder habe ich mich verhört?

"Es ist nichts besonderes nur vom Frühstück halt", sagte nun Pettigrew.

"Aber für dich haben wir nichts, denn es war.. eher... ist Sirius..." - Da war dieser Name schon wieder.. mir war, als müsste ich mich übergeben.

Was ich jedoch nicht bemerkte war das er mit dem Finger auf mich zeigte.

Mir reichte es. Ich meine, erstens habe ich nichts mit Black zutun, zweitens wusste ich nicht eimal das er offenbar etwas von mir wollte und drittens wusste ich nicht, dass der name Sirius so oft am Tag noch fallen würde.

--

"Ist ja nicht schlimm..", sagte ich mit todtraurig gespielter Stimme.

"Ich bin ja nicht auf ihn angewiesen"

Die drei fingen an die Taschen zu leeren und als ich sah was es für leckere Sachen gab, wünschte ich mir doch das Sirius gekommen wäre. Aber nur zwei Prozent von hundert! Da wir Wochenende hatten, mussten wir auch nicht zum Unterricht. Fabelhaft war der Tag, bis wieder Lupin und Pettigrew kamen. So langsam hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Lupin und Pettigrew Steffi und Simone in Beschlag nahmen. Später kam es dann noch so weit, dass die beiden Steffi und Simone wirklich permanent belagerten. Mein Gott muss Liebe schön sein...

Gegen vier Uhr beschloß ich nach draußen zu gehen um etwas frische Luft zu schappen. Und wen sehe ich dort auf einen Picknicktuch am See liegend mit einem Mädchen im Arm? Richtig. Der Kandidat hat hundert Punkte! Trommelwirbel - Sirius Black...teheee... Er kann es einfach nicht lassen mit den Mädchen. Ich hätte im am liebsten in Fetzen zerrissen, doch das konnte ich seiner Begleitung nicht antun, oder? Bei genauerem Hinsehen fiel mir auf, dass es Luna war (ein Mädchen aus meiner Klasse).

Damit die beiden mich nicht sahen versteckte ich mich hinter einem Baum

"Du bist supersüß, weißt du das?"sagte sie.

- Ok, er sieht gut aus,aber immer noch kein Grund aus den Latschen zu kippen..oder? -

"Mit dir möchte ich mein Leben verbringen!"

- Viel zu schnulzig..Und wie Sirius auf die Frage antwortete schlug dem Fass den Boden aus! -

"Sollen wir zu mir nach oben gehen, denn es wird langsam etwas kalt, oder?"

Also für mich ist das eindeutig, der will sie bloß ins Bett kriegen! Klar wie Kloßbrühe. Will sie nur vögeln und dann lässt er sie einfach stehen. Ich meine, was ist, wenn sie nicht verhüten oder so, der würde sie einfach mit dem Kind zurück lassen!

Doch meine Theorie wurde weder bestätigt noch unbestätigt, denn ich hatte offenbar zu laut nachgedacht..was mir dann regelrecht zum Verhängnis wurde...

"Wer ist da?", hörte ich eine Stimme und bekam mit wie Schritte auf der Erde wiederhallten.

Ehe ich mich versah stand Black vor mir. Luna und er richteten ihren bohrenden Blick genau auf mich.

"Jaaa...ähm... ich war nur in der Nähe..."

- Weiter kam ich nicht, denn plötzlich hörte ich ein Schluchzen. Es kam von Luna und Tränen rannen ihr das Gesicht herunter.

"Warte!", das war das, was Black ihr nach rief.

Dieses Arschloch machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe hinter ihr herzurennen! Was für ein Idiot!

"Na, dann sind wir jetzt wohl allein hier!"

"Ich korrigiere - DU bist jetzt allein hier!"

Er kam näher und näher. Ich frage mich - wo sind Freundinnen wenn man sie braucht! Wahrscheinlich mit ihren Typen aus.

Ich sah, dass sein Hemd aufgeknöpft war und er roch eindeutig nach Parfüm. Roma, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Das weiß ich aber nur weil mein Vater das auch hat, nicht das ihr was falsches denkt!

Er war schon bedränglich nah.

"Hau ab, Marauder!", hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und sah Lucius Malfoy. Ich traute meinen Augen nicht!

"Das ist mein Mädchen, nicht deins..!", fuhr er ihn an.

"Wer sagt das?"

Ich will mich nicht in euer Streitgespräch einmischen aber ich bin kein Gegenstand um den man sich streiten muss, oder?

"Ich war zu erst da!" - "Nein ich!"

Hallo-ho! Ich bin kein Gegenstand!

Doch jetzt guckten die beiden so komisch.. Oh nein! Ich hatte schon wieder laut gedacht! Wie ich es hasste!

Ich war Thema eines Jungengespräches oder Streites. Schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr kommen.. Hoffte ich...

Doch noch viel schlimmer, denn was ich nicht bemerkt hatte war, dass Black mich mittlerweile im Arm hatte. Als ich in die Realität zurück kam pfefferte ich ihm eine. Malfoy verstand und beide verzogen sich.

Ich hatte es geschaft. Ich hatte ihm eine verpasst! Doch nur blöd das ich mich kein bisschen besser fühlte.

Ich beschloss also wieder nach oben zu gehen. Auf dem Weg dorthin konnte ich an nichts anderes mehr denken als an Sirius.

Er musste sich jetzt schrecklich fühlen. Aber was sag ich da? Er hätte damit rechnen müssen.

KRAWUSCH!

"Kannst du nicht aufpassen wo du hin rennst?", raunzte mich eine Stimme an.

"Entschuldigung, Professor McClaggen!", sagte ich.

"Hast du irgendwo Jenny gesehen?"

"Nein "erwiderte ich. Ich war so in Gedanken, dass ich gar nicht zugehört hatte.

Ich fasse es nicht! Mich beschäftigte ein Marauder! Oh nein...jetzt bin ich auch noch dem Liebeswahn verfallen!

"Hey was guckste so komisch" fragte Steffi mit komischer Stimme. Nur ihr schien aufgefallen zu sein dass ich mich komisch benahm.

"Echt mal, Steffi hat recht!" Jetzt mischte sich auch Jenny ein. Wow - es fällt der ganzen Welt auf.

"Ich will nicht drängen aber wir müssen zum Abendessen!" Natürlich, Simone beschäftigte mal wieder das Essen.

"Sag schon was ist los? Hat es was mit Black bzw Sirius zu tun?"

Verdammt wieso weiß sie das? Aber im Ernst ich könnte es meinen Freundinnen nicht verschweigen, oder doch?

"Ja " gab ich leise zurück.

"Du hast dich in ihn verliebt oder?"

Ich über hörte diese Frage...doch sie hatte Recht. Ich hatte mich wirklich in ihn verliebt! Doch er musste mich jetzt hassen.

Ich hatte meine einzige Chance verpasst.. so ein Shit!

Ich hatte es - ich entschuldige mich bei ihm! Doch das kommt meinem Ruf gar nicht gut!

Aber ich muss es tun..

* * *

Naaaa... wie isses? Reviewen.. - liebschaut -

Mfg,

Mooin

* * *

* * *


End file.
